Bulanpun Punya Cahaya
by sabakunoryo
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata yang dipertemukan oleh takdir di jalan yang diterangi cahaya bulan. GaaHina. ONESHOT.


Well, ini fic gu yang pertama. Mungkin masih kurang banget iya, coz iya namanya juga pemula. Jadi, gu mohon saran dan kritiknya iya? Thanks banget buat semuanya, and let`s check out

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Bulanpun mempunyai cahaya

Chara: Gaara dan Hinata

* * *

Rintik hujan membasahi bumi ketika malam tiba. Tanpa bulan yang bersinar, Hinata berjalan sendiri dibawah payungnya yang terbuka.

"Kemana semua orang malam ini, dan kenapa malam ini bulanpun enggak ada? Apa aku memang harus seperti ini terus? Aku disini sendiri lagi."

Menatap ke langit malam yang basah, Hinata merasa kesepian, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Malam ini dia tampak lelah, rambutnya berantakan karena air hujan. Mungkin, ketika hujan mulai turun, dia memerlukan waktu untuk menemukan payungnya di dalam tas, yang isinya sangat berantakan.

Terus berjalan, sampailah dia pada sebuah taman. Merasa kelelahan, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana.

Sesampainya di taman, dia melihat seorang anak lelaki sedang duduk dibawah lampu taman, dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tanpa ada yang menghalangi air hujan untuk membasahi bajunya.

Dihampirinya anak itu, lalu …

"Kamu enggak apa-apa kehujanan? Apa kamu engga kedinginan begitu?"

"…"

Anak itu diam. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan, seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Hinata kepadanya.

"Nama kamu siapa? Rumah kamu dimana?"

Menengok pelan, anak itupun menjawab …

"Gaara"

Jawab anak itu singkat. Bibirnya yang tipis bergetar, sepertinya menahan dingin yang dia rasa. Kemungkinan, telah lama dia berada dibawah hujan.

"Aku Hinata. Kamu kedinginan iya? Aku ada jaket lebih, kamu pake iya?"

Seraya mengambil jaket yang ada didalam tasnya, kemudian memberikan pada Gaara.

"Makasih. Tapi ku lebih suka begini"

"Tapi, nanti kalo kamu sakit bagaimana?"

Gaara menatap tajam mata Hinata. Mungkin, memang begitu caranya menatap orang.

Hinata merasa takut akan pandangan mata Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. Hanya saja, dia merasakan hal yang aneh, seolah kesedihan mendalam ada diujung mata Gaara.

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku sakit, engga ada yang pernah temani. Seperti sekarang. Andai kamu engga ada, aku disini selalu sendiri."

"Kenapa kamu bisa ngomong gitu? Aku bisa temani kamu sekarang, iya kan?"

Seberkas senyuman terhias dari bibir Gaara. Baru pertama kali setelah perjumpaan, Gaara memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Aku senang. Hujan dikala malam, hatiku tentram."

Hinata menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Dimana dia kini teracuni keadaan yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Aku selalu sendiri. Aku ingin ada seseorang bisa temani aku."

Kembali memandang Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah, mungkin malu.

"Malam ini pun, bulan tak sudi menampakan sinarnya. Seakaan tak mau temani aku yang sendiri ini."

Hinata tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan. Sadar olehnya, tenyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakan hal itu. Orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui, ternyata menjalani nasib yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hanya saja, karena ada kamu, ku senang. Baru kali ini aku merasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Mungkin, kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol lagi. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini mungkin aku ingin kembali ketempat ku berada. Aku sudah cukup lama dibawah hujan. Bila ku tetap disini, ku tak akan bisa melihat bintang yang telah membuka hatiku untuk hari esok."

Tersenyum pada Hinata, dia kemudian berdiri, ingin pergi dari sana.

"Gaara . . . kun"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia dipanggil oleh Hinata.

"Aku senang bertemu kamu. Aku ingin kamu yang temani aku disini. Aku sendiri, aku tak tahan. Ku kira tak ada yang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti aku! Tapi, ternyata kamu, kamupun merasakan apa yang kurasa. Ku ingin mengenal kamu lebih jauh. Maka dari itu, bawalah aku ketempatmu berada. Aku enggak punya teman kalo masih disini. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi!"

Hinata mulai menangis, kemudian memeluk Gaara.

Gaara yang terdiam, kemudian mengatakan …

"Akan ku bawa kamu ketempat yang sangat terang, sangat indah dimana kamu tak akan mau kembali lagi ketempat yang gelap ini. Aku akan terus berada disisimu, Hinata."

"Aku percaya padamu Gaara-kun. Bawa aku ketempat yang mau kamu tuju, karena disanalah tujuanku juga. Aku tak mau lagi sendiri seperti ini."

"Baik. Mari kita jalan bersama."

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dibawah hujan yang mulai perlahan, kemudian berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian. Langitpun kembali cerah. Disana, terpampang bulan yang sangat cerah, terangi mereka yang sedang sendiri.

Gaara dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Bersama mereka melihat bulan yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalanan mereka menuju tempat impian mereka, bermandikan cahaya bulan, terlihat mereka tersenyum telah menemukan teman yang sehati.

* * *

Yap, selesai fic gu yang pertama.

Mohon banget nih kalo da yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik, diterima dengan hati lapang.

Mohon dengan sangat iya?

Tararengkiu …


End file.
